Michael Gough Narrations
101 Dalmatians (Read-Along) (Narration as Pongo) All Souls Promos A Lucky Christmas (Read-Along) (Narration as Pongo) *''"Hello again. It's me, Pongo, with another tale to tell. This is the story of our family's lucky Christmas. Just read along with me in your book. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear the chimes ring like this. Let's begin now, shall we?"'' *''"Christmas was only a week away. My wife, Perdita and I had just rescued the Dalmatian puppies from that wicked Cruella De Vil, and they were happy to be home! Everyone in the Radcliffe house was getting ready for the holiday, especially my pet, Roger. He was hard at work on a new song for a Christmas Day television show."'' *''"All of us hounds were in the living room, watching Thunderbolt the Wonder Dog, when the television went on the blink. Our pup Lucky began to bark loudly at the screen. Thunderbolt was his hero, after all. Nanny came in to see what the fuss was all about."'' *''"But when the repairman came, he couldn't fix the television. Roger glared at the fuzzy screen, puffing on his pipe. Anita---that's Roger's wife, well, she was worried."'' *''"I followed Roger upstairs, and that's when it happened. Afraid that he missed the rest of Thunderbolt, Lucky jumped into the box with the television. The repairman picked up the box and carried it outside. Then he put it in his truck, shut the door and drove off."'' *''"It wasn't until that night when Perdy was tucking the little nippers into bed and I was counting them, as I usually did, that I noticed one was missing."'' *''"I ran upstairs to the living room. Maybe the pup was watching television, wait a minute, there was no television. Suddenly, I knew who I was looking for, Lucky! He had been awfully interested in that television box when the repairman put the set away. Just then, Perdy raced into the room."'' *''"Roger and Anita were sound asleep. Perdy tugged the covers off Anita. I stood next to Roger, barkling loudly in his ears. Anita sat up. Perdy and I waited nervously for Roger to put on his robe and slippers, then we ran down the stairs ahead of him."'' *''"I pawed at the front door. Roger peered out the window. Anita came down the stairs."'' *''"Then Nanny burst into the room. Roger shook his head."'' *''"Outside, it was snowing hard. The wind was picking up too. Perdy and I gave the front steps a good sniff, but they were already buried in the snow. We looked up and down the street. We yanked on our leashes and tried to pull away our pets down the street."'' *''"Perdy and I knew Lucky wasn't there. Even if he had gone to the park, it would be impossible to find him in a blizzard. We looked all over for him anyway. He was useless."'' *''"The next morning, Nanny called the television repairman. We all gathered by the telephone. First Nanny looked hopeful, then she frowned. What the repairman didn't know was that Lucky had gotten as far as the repair shop. While he was unloading his truck, our puppy had jumped out of the box and dashed across the street."'' *''"A newsboy delivering papers saw the near-accident. He went over to Lucky, knelt down and petted our frightened pup. The boy didn't think Lucky belonged to anyone, so he took him home. The boy's mother, however, didn't want a dog."'' *''"Meanwhile, back at the Radcliffe's, they were still checking around. Anita called the dogcatcher."'' *''"The next three days were dreadful. Nanny tried to decorate the house, but after hanging only one Christmas stocking, she started to cry. The repairman delivered the television, but nobody really cared. Perdita wouldn't eat, and sat staring out the window."'' *''"Roger tried to finish his Christmas song. He put his head in his hand."'' *''"Anita still had Christmas shopping to do, but the last thing she wanted to see were merry people on the street. On her way home, she thought she saw Lucky tagging along behind a newsboy. Still she hurried to the corner, but by the time she got there, the boy and pup were gone."'' *''"That night was Christmas Eve, but no one was celebrating at our house. Perdy and I had already gone to bed when the carolers came by. Perdy lifted her head. Perdy got up and went to the door."'' *''"At the same time, Anita put down her teacup. Roger was busy reading. Anita got up and went to the door. But the carolers already had gone on to the next house."'' *''"Now the one thing I've learned in life is that there's nothing like's a mother's instinct. I should have known that Perdy was on to something. One of the carolers was the newsboy, and he had Lucky after him. Block after block, Lucky twisted and turned in the boy's arms until finally, the boy put him down. And then quick as a flash, Lucky took off for home, but he wasn't quite sure which way to go. First he tried one way.'' *''"Then another. Finally, he stood shivering under a street lamp. Then someone in a fuzzy red suit and big, warm gloves stooped down to pick him up."'' *''"The next morning, Perdy and I awoke to the sound barking. We hurried upstairs to the living room, and there was Lucky, sound asleep in the only stocking that Nanny had hung. We raced over to him and began licking his face. He opened his eyes and started yipping. Nanny headed from the kitchen. Half asleep, Roger and Anita ran down the stairs."'' *''"Roger looked at Anita."'' *''"Anita and Roger hugged each other, and all the dogs began barking at once. Nanny shook her head in amazement. Then Roger hurried over to the television and turned it on. We all gathered around, just to celebrate the luckiest Christmas we'd ever had."'' Frasier Promos King of the Hill Promos Pandora's Clock Promos Schindler's List (1993) on FX Promo SpongeBob SquarePants Promos True Romance (1993) TV Spot * "From the director of Top Gun and Beverly Hills Cop II comes a movie that will leave you breathless." * "Christian Slater, Patricia Arquette, Dennis Hopper, Val Kilmer, Gary Oldman, Brad Pitt, Christopher Walken, in a Tony Scott film." * "Dynamite. A full-throttle blast of action and fireworks. True Romance. Rated R." Zorro Promos Category:Narrations